El Eterno Resplandor Del Corazón De Un Dios
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Hades el dios del infierno, Undertaker un supulturero de Inglaterra con un pasado difuso. El shinigami legendario, sus caminos se cruzaron de nuevo. La vida tiene muchas vueltas y es engañosa. Un amor de tres siglos aun inconcluso.  AU crossover


Sioa Uchiha-san: Holaaaaaaaaaa me dirijo a ustedes para contarles que este fic esta bazado en un juego de rol que tengo hace algo mas de un año con una amiga mia. Ella tambien es una escritora de esta comunidad. Espero que disfruten del fic.

Como advertencia digo que Hades esta algo occ (cambio de personalidad) espero que lo difruten.

Si desean leer algo que explique un poco mas lo de estos dos (?) lean el fic "El amor escondido detras de la muerte" que esta publicado en mi cuenta.

ahora sin mas me retiro.

Kuroshitsuji y saint seiya no son mi propiedad y no lucro con mis escritos. nos vemos al final del fic. Sioa Uchiha.

El Eterno Resplandor Del Corazón De Un Dios.

By Sioa Uchiha-san

Allí me encontraba yo, totalmente patético, impotente, deprimido y desamorado. Estaba viendo con mis propios ojos como se llevaba a cabo en ese preciso momento la boda entre MI shinigami y Shun. Yo sabia que algún día pasaría, pero no me esperaba que ese día llegara tan pronto, no entiendo como es posible. El destino es realmente cruel, y el amor es una reverenda mierda, no es justo con un demonio… no lo es, llevo enamorado de Under mas de mil años. Shun, aunque lo aprecio y quiero que sea feliz, no conoce nada de Under, no lo ama ni la mitad de lo que yo lo amo, lo ha echo sufrir demasiado.

¿Cómo es que este niño te cambio tanto Under? No lo comprendo… yo me esforcé tanto por sacarte de ese mar de amantes en el andabas metido y no pude conseguirlo, siempre estuve consiente de que era uno mas del montón, siempre tendrías lugar en mi lecho cuando no encontrases a nadie dispuesto y sabia que no me amabas pero esperaba que con los años y mi insistencia lo hicieras.

Te ves tan feliz, estas sonriendo con infinita sinceridad, y puedo escuchar claramente los "Te amo" que le susurras a Shun en su oído ¿Por qué a mi nunca me mostrases esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué a mi nunca me dijiste "te amo"? Están todos tus amigos, incluso están los amigos de Shun, él me dijo que como seria "privado" y nadie estaría, quería que por lo menos yo estuviera presente, porque me considera un amigo importante, y porque también soy amigo tuyo. No pude negarme. Ahora estoy viendo como se besan, escuchando sus mutuas palabras de afecto y como todo el mundo los felicita. Esto me esta destrozando por dentro.

Demonios, maldito bastardo ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme sufrir así? ¿Cómo eres capas de devastar el corazón de un dios? La fiesta es animada, Shun esta inmensamente feliz, yo me encuentro perdido observando cada detalle, fantaseando con lo que me gustaría fuera mi propia boda contigo, cuando una voz me distrae.

-¿Te Estas divirtiendo Hades? Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí en cuerpo, pero dado que es imposible…- la voz de Shun se escucha divertida y alegre, asíque trato de no hacer notar mi tristeza respondiéndole con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Es muy sencilla la fiesta, pero es muy lindo todo.- Suspiro internamente, tengo que felicitarlo, aunque sea solo por cortesía, ¡detesto esto! -Feli…Felicidades, espero...Que sean felices- me trabo un poco, pero finalmente lo digo.

-¡Gracias! Definitivamente es el día mas feliz de mi vida, hay perdón tengo que irme, ya tengo que bailar el vals- Se excusa y puedo ver como tu lo tomas de la mano para luego comenzar el tradicional baile, recuerdo cuando en ataño nosotros lo bailábamos en el salón de giudecca o en las fiestas que organizaba tu madre en la tierra, siempre has sido un excelente bailarín.

Maldigo el día en que la guerra comenzó, maldigo el día en que la maldita Athena me separo de tu lado. Fueron 3 siglos los que estuvimos juntos, no sé si durante ese tiempo me amaste, en realidad lo dudo. Siempre que podías andabas revolcándote con medio mundo, eras todo un mujeriego, se podría decir de manera burda que te acostabas con todo lo que se movía. Eso me lastimaba tanto, sin embargo yo me hacia el desentendido, cómo que eso no pasaba, quería fingir que me eras fiel, también tuve mis deslices con algunos, pero luego me arrepentía, me gustaba el sexo, pero más me gustaba estar entre tus brazos. A pesar de que tu nunca me tomaste con cariño ni con gentileza, una parte de mi se negaba a que lo nuestro fuera solo carnal.

A pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra historia, yo pensaría que demasiado, pero no puedo olvidarte, la última guerra me confino al cuerpo de Shun que por desgracia del destino resulta ser el mortal del que te enamoraste. Cuando finalmente me presente ante ti, y Shun se fue a descansar en el más recóndito rincón de nuestra mente, no dude en tratarte como siempre lo hice, con total descaro.

Con una sola de mis directas insinuaciones hubieras caído si se tratara del Under que yo conocía, pero no fue así. A pesar de mi insistencia tu afirmabas que le serias fiel a tu amor, que no caerías tan fácil y cuando te pregunte si le habías contado a Shun lo que fuimos, con la esperanza de que quizás aun lo recordabas tu respuesta me dejo con el corazón en los huesos y la piel escarchada "el no tiene que saberlo, lo nuestro fue solo una relación de placer… eras mi jefe, solo fue carnal" no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, finalmente en la ira que me provoco tu declaración, y el dolor que sentía incesante en mi pecho fui a descargarme con cualquier fulano de tal, ganándome tu furia… sentí la ilusión de que tu celos fueran por mí, pero no fue así, tus celos solo fueron provocados porque mancille el cuerpo de tu amado. Con más dolor que rencor regrese al oscuro lugar al que pertenecía ese día.

La segunda vez que te vi, y descubrí el estado en el que mi cuerpo estaba, me destrozó. No solo Shun se quedo con lo que más amo en este mundo, sino que también formo una familia, estaba embarazado. Como siempre, fingí desapego con la situación, y mi descaradas insinuaciones continuaron, hasta que finalmente lo conseguí, ese día te hiciste de mi como antes… por unos momentos me sentí feliz y cuando regrese a mi lugar de pertenencia, le conté a mi contenedor lo sucedido, deseando que se molestara tanto como para mandarte al demonio, pero no fue así, su carácter tan pasivo termino por perdonar el incidente y me hizo sentir culpable de querer interponerme en una familia. Después de todo, le tengo un inmenso aprecio fraternal a Shun y no quiero que siga sufriendo.

La última vez, me había decidido a no meterme, hacer mi vida y dejar ser feliz a la "parejita" pero llegue en un pésimo momento, eso me pareció divertido y no dude en burlarme de ti. Sabía que hacía tiempo estabas enfermo, asique luego de la broma de mal gusto me aliste para salir, tú insististe en ir conmigo y terminamos dejando a William a cargo de los niño mientras nosotros como buenos adultos irresponsables no íbamos de farra.

Estabas tan extraño ese día, te comportabas diferente, me llevaste a una disco gay, eso no me molesto y bailamos juntos por un rato, no desaproveche la oportunidad para provocarte aunque ya tenía decidido que no pasaría nada esa noche. Empecé a dudar de las cosas cuando tú comenzaste a seguirme el juego y luego me dejaste para irte a la barra, y me fui a bailar con otro restándole importancia al asunto.

Estoy consciente que soy una criatura de belleza casi inigualable (si mi ego es más grande que yo ¿Y qué con eso?) y me encargue de hacer mis movimientos lo más sensuales posibles, el tipo con el que bailaba era agradable y estaba bastante bueno, no iba a desaprovechar la situación, cuando finalmente me besa siento que me tomas con brusquedad del brazo y me apartas lejos mirándome con furia. Al interrogarte el por qué de tus acciones te enredabas solo, divertido con tu actitud, aunque sin comprenderla decidí molestarte un poco, la cosa se me fue de las manos y en algún momento termine acorralado contra una pared contigo sobre mí besándome con locura. Solo existe una persona que logra que mi mente vuele en tan solo unos instantes y esa persona eres tú.

Me llevaste a los cuartos de arriba, fue como volver en el tiempo… me sentí como si estuviéramos en mis aposentos hace 800 años, a pesar de la brutalidad que tienes por naturaleza mi mente quería creer que esa noche "haríamos el amor" pero mi corazón sabía que nuevamente era solo sexo. Solo contigo me vuelvo tan asquerosamente sumiso como para gritar las guarradas que grito, y tal como hace tanto tiempo al terminarse la pación te levantaste del lecho, con rumbo al baño, sin palabras de afecto, sin ni siquiera un beso. En los días que siguieron a esa noche las cosas se volvieron extrañas, en tus miradas hacia mi había algo más que simple aprecio, me dedicabas carisias suaves y me robabas besos dulces, eso me confundió tanto, me dio una pequeña esperanza de que estaba despertando algo en ti.

La última noche que pase contigo me confesaste cosas que me hicieron rabiar, me hicieron renegar de mis espectros de mi hermana y de mi mismo, pero luego de tanta charla amarga, por primera vez dormimos abrazados. Tan juntos que simplemente me pareció un bello sueño del que no tenia ánimos de despertar. Al otro día, llegamos al acuerdo de fingir que nada paso, que le harías una pequeña escena a Shun por las marcas de su cuerpo, y que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, habría una repetición. Antes de irme, terminamos enredados en la sala y podría jurar, con una mano en el corazón, que esa tarde… por primera vez desde que te conozco hicimos el amor con todas las de la ley, volví a mi confinamiento terriblemente feliz, tanto que hasta Shun noto mi alegría y ahora eme aquí contemplando como tú te escabulles de la fiesta con tu ahora esposo, llegando a la habitación que comparten y viendo como lo besas con tanta pación.

¿Crees que ahora que están casados las cosas serán iguales? Esto me llena de rabia, de odio, de dolor, Under solo te gusta jugar conmigo, te gusta verme destrozado y a tus pies ¿verdad? Algo anda mal, es algo raro que aun pueda ver lo que sucede en el exterior de mi cuerpo, después de todo Shun no suele dejarme ver este tipo de cosas.

(Narrado en 3* persona, escena externa)

Dos cuerpos entran en una suit del hotel, besándose y susurrando tiernas palabras de afecto, el cuerpo más grande deposita con cuidad el delicado cuerpo del peli verde en la cama y lo mira con lujuria.

-abramos el regalo de Susume- Afirma y se dispone a abrir una caja sacando de allí dentro un traje de mucama erótica y una cámara de video, además de un par de objetos de dudosa procedencia.

-Under… pero… qué- El joven de cabellos verdes estaba totalmente sonrojado, observando el traje que su esposo le ponía adelante.

-Póntelo para mí, solo esta vez- suplicó el mayor, generando un instante de duda en Shun, quien después de meditarlo decide complacer a su marido, después de todo, esa era su noche de bodas.

-De acuerdo, Under-sama – Dice con algo de diversión y erotismo tomando el traje para luego deshacerse con lentitud de su vestido de novia.

-Déjate las medias y el ligero… se ve sexy- Indico el peli plateado, grabando con extremo disimulo la situación. El joven obedeció, y luego de quedar solo con sus interiores, las medias y el ligero se coloco el trajecito de mucama.

-¿Así le parece bien, Under-Sama?- El juego estaba propuesto, y ambos totalmente desinhibidos, pronto las carisias se hicieron notar y ambos hombres se perdían en la interpretación de sus papeles de "Amo y Sirviente" desencadenando un fogoso espectáculo de pación.

(Narrado por Hades)

No puedo creerlo, no puedo ver esto… escucho sus gemidos, Under no es para nada rudo con él, solo le pone un poco mas de pación pero no le hace ni la mitad de lo que a mí, sin embargo sus carisias, todas denotan amor incondicional, susurra palabras en sus oídos que llegan a mí, dejándome un sabor amargo en la boca… Tengo que detenerlos, tengo que hacer algo… Shun se ha montado sobre él y acaricia su cuerpo con completo descaro.

¡Maldito mocoso, no lo toques! ¡Under es mío, saca tus asquerosas manos de su pecho! ¡Are que te sangren las manos si acaricias su piel o acaricias su pelo! ¡No te atrevas a gemir su nombre, solo yo puedo pronunciarlo de esa manera tan fogosa! Algo tengo que hacer para detener esto, no puedo soportarlo más… estoy tan impotente, desde aquí encerrado no puedo hacer nada más que contemplar lo que sucede.

Entonces una idea acude a mi mente, trato de recobrar la frialdad que me caracteriza y me contacto con pandora vía psíquica

-Pandora... – la llamo, denotando neutralidad en mi voz.

-Mi Señor, ¿A qué se debe su llamado?- me pregunta con el habitual todo de dulzura y respeto que tiene para conmigo.

- Quería saber si Under ya se ha reportado al trabajo, luego de mi última aparición en el mundo real, le deje pedido que se encargara del averno por mi- Conozco las exageradas reacciones de mi hermana, ella pintaría el cielo de rosa si a mí se me ocurre que así quiero que sea.

-Cla…Claro mi señor- la escucho hablar dudosa – Undertaker-Sama no ha venido hoy, pero estaba por mandarlo a buscar, no se preocupe que me encargare de todo.- Soy tan inteligente que me asusto. Pongo una vos más severa y ronca.

-¡Pues hazlo rápido! Quiero tener la tranquilidad de que es él quien está a cargo en mi ausencia. Así que manda a buscarlo ahora- elevo un poco mi tono, y la temblorosa vos de mi hermana responde un "Si, mi señor" que me deja complacido y corto la comunicación.

Escasos minutos después, en que la imagen de esos dos en plena faena despierta mis más bajos instintos de asesinato, aparece Rhadamanthys exigiéndole a Under que lo acompañe, a mi querido juez ha llegado en el momento indicado… Lo lamento Shun, pero te quedaras a medias, que lastima que ninguno de los dos haya llegado al clímax.

Totalmente complacido de la aparición de mi juez que luego de una discusión se llevo a Under al averno dejando solo a Shun en el cuarto y sin entender nada, me relajo, disfrutando de saber que mis planes salieron como quería. Pero cuando estoy a punto de dormirme, la voz de mi contenedor me interrumpe.

-¡Hades! Acaba de aparecer uno de tus jueces y se llevo a Under… ¿se puede saber qué rayos pasa?- Está molesto, puedo notarlo y siendo sincero conmigo mismo, eso me llena de dicha.

-No lo sé, quizás sea porque Under a estado esquivando su responsabilidad de cuidar el averno por mí, Rhadamanthys es un poco exagerado y tiene el síndrome de que todo debe ser perfecto, asique supongo que debe haberlo llevado a trabajar- Suelto con voz taciturna, como si realmente me hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño – ¿Ahora me dejaras dormir?- pregunto con cierto hastío.

-De acuerdo…- dice poco convencido y luego se hace el silencio nuevamente, intento dormir, pero en mi cabeza se repiten las escenas de lo que presencié hace unos momentos y los recuerdos de cómo eran las cosas con Under no me dejan en paz.

Debería rendirme de una vez, dejar que sea feliz y olvidarlo, pero me niego a rendirme tan fácilmente, aunque no es justo para él tampoco, tiene una familia… debo ser el dios mas idiota del Olimpo ¡no se qué hacer! Lo mejor será que duerma por ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ha pasando el tiempo desde que Under fue llevado a Giudecca a la fuerza por Rhadamanthys, alrededor de 3 meses, tiempo suficiente como para replantearme las cosas…. La verdad los recuerdos me asaltan y de hecho… anoche, tuve un hermoso sueño con él, con nuestro primer beso. Supongo que debe haberlo olvidado ya.

Flash Back

Dos personas se encontraban hablando dentro de la gran biblioteca de Giudecca, ambos eran hombres de apariencia joven, uno de ellos no aparentaba tener más de 27 o 28 años mientras el otro no parecía mucho mayor que su acompañante a pesar de sus incontables años de vida.

-Hades-Sama, podría hacerle una pregunta ¿Por qué condeno a mi madre… siempre me ha dado curiosidad? – Habló con respeto y serenidad el hombre de aparentes 28 años, su cabello era platinado, sus ojos profundamente verdes con destellos amarillentos, su cuerpo era esbelto pero con una musculatura notable y su asentó era claramente británico.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que pedirte que no me llamas así! Solo dime Hades, llevas viviendo aquí 8 años, y pues convertí a Anne en shinigami porque ella así lo quería… igual que tu-respondía el hombre de cabello azabache y cristalinos ojos claros, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. –Te conozco desde los 18, puedes tutearme Under-

-Es solo que aquí te debo respeto, después de todo, eres mi jefe- Respondió con simpleza, sin perder la postura serena y respetuosa.

-Por encima del título, eres mi amigo- una risa divertida escapo de la garganta del dios de los infiernos. –Además aquí no hay nadie más que escuche aparte de mi… mis espectros no entran aquí a no ser que yo los llame- Dando un sorbo al te que tenía en sus manos. Mientras su acompañante relajaba la postura.

-Me tienen estresado tus espectros, hacen hasta lo imposible por alejarme de ti, además de que me exigen "tenerte respeto"- comento con burla, también dando un sorbo a su te –Hace rato que no me buscabas para hablar así- comento poniendo una sonrisa tranquila.

-Hace rato que no logro escaparme de Rhadamanthys- ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y luego echaron a reír.

-¡Mi señor, es usted un irresponsable!- Decía el peli plata haciendo burla del nombrado juez provocando más risas de ambos.

-jajaja te sale perfecto… - comentaba divertido el dios, que luego de recuperar la compostura se sentó junto a su amigo.

-Lo sé, soy perfecto- mencionó arrogante el otro, observando extrañado el gesto del mayor.

-Si claro, tu tan perfecto-Sarcástico- Te estás dejando crecer el cabello… Me gusta cómo te ves así –El azabache estiro una mano para atrapar un manchón de cabello, que el otro hombre estaba dejando crecer y que lo tenía un poco mas por debajo de los hombros, llegando casi a media espalda.

-¿De verdad te gusta? Decidí dejármelo crecer, después de ver que aquí medio mundo lleva el cabello largo-

-Si me agrada… Llego a mis oídos que quieres irte al templo de Poseidón a entrenar-

-Sí, porqué... ¿acaso no me dejaras ir?- Preguntó insinuante, acercándose mas al azabache ganándose como respuesta una cínica sonrisa.

-No, no te dejare, mira si voy a dejar que mi "Protegido" termine yéndose con mi hermano- Ese tipo de acercamientos y descaros, se habían echo comunes entre ambos, pero ambos se lo tomaban como un juego, jamás había llegado a mas que simples comentario mordaces y con doble sentido.

-No soy tu protegido, me abandonaste luego que te cazaste con esa sacerdotisa desabrida.- Respondió el otro, con tono de reproche, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No me recuerdes a esa bruja. – Pidió con desdén –Valla a saberse donde quedo luego de que intento matarme, recuérdame no volver a casarme, soltero me lo paso mejor – una risa fuerte salió nuevamente de la garganta de ambos.

-Eres un desastre Hades, siendo sincero perdí la cuenta de cuantos entran a tu cuarto por las noches en un mes-

-¿acaso te pone celoso que tu aun no has pasado por mi lecho?- Una mirada inquisidora fue clavada en los verdes ojos, pero en algún punto el hilo de la broma se perdió y ambos hombres que dejaron perder en las profundidades de los ojos ajenos. Hasta que el menor, ligeramente intimidado por lo serio que se estaba tornando el asunto desvió el rostro y volvió a tomar la taza de té para dar un largo sorbo, sin embargo el mayor no le apartaba la vista de encima

-No me contestaste la pregunta- Soltó aun escudriñando el rostro de su acompañante con la mirada.

-Estás loco, eso no es cierto…- Tomando valor volvió a girar su cara para encarar al dios. Quien tenía un semblante algo sombrío y misterioso. Sus rostros se habían acercado más de la cuenta y sus respiraciones se mesclaban.

-Sí, creo que si me estoy volviendo loco- Una de las manos de Hades cogió un manchón de cabello de Under de la parte de su nuca. –Porque se me está antojando… besarte-

-Pues… Hazlo…- El shinigami cerró sus ojos, acercándose un poco más al azabache. El mayor se acerco e hizo que los labios de ambos se chocaran en un beso, las manos de Under se apoyaron en las caderas del mayor inconscientemente, acercándolo y haciendo el beso un poco mas apasionado.

Cuando el nexo se cortó ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso fue….-

-Genial….- El shinigami fue el primero en abrir los ojos y acaricio el rostro del mayo haciendo que el también abriera los suyos. El oji azul, acarició el mechón de cabello que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a trenzarlo.

-Que este sea un recuerdo que no olvidemos- una vez terminada la trenza, corto un hilo de su túnica y amarro la trenza con ella para luego salir de la biblioteca con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

Fin de Flash Back

O quizás no lo olvidaste, aun tienes la trenza que te hice, y tu cabello tan largo, Shun ha estado deprimido desde que estas en inframundo, y eso no me gusta del todo, es muy complicada mi posición, pero creo que tomare una decisión. ¡Are la separación de Almas! Le pediré a Zeus que me haga un cuerpo, o que recupere mi cuerpo original para poder ser independiente y dejar de estar metido en medio. Me siento egoísta arruinándote la felicidad.

El tiempo pasa tan lento, Shun cuando se siente muy solo suele hablar conmigo, y la última vez cuando él me conto como se sentía a tu lado, lo mucho que te extraña, me di cuenta de que quizás si te ama casi tanto como yo, porque reconozco en sus palabras los mismos sentires que yo tuve cuando me abandonabas, cuando decidiste irte con Poseidón durante 3 años, o cuando tuviste tu primera hija. Yo moría de angustia, mi hermana siempre lo notaba, ella estaba tan en contra de que estuviéramos juntos. Siempre pensé que eran celos, pero ella me confesó que en realidad no le agradaba la forma en que tú me tratabas. Me dijo que temía que tú me usaras de juguete.

Eso siempre me parecieron sugestiones suyas, porque sé que si me querías, quizás muy en el fondo, pero si me querías aunque no me amaras. Recuerdo cuando desperté después de la última guerra santa, tú fuiste lo primero que mis ojos vieron. Me dijiste que pandora había recuperado mi alma y que la había unido con mi cuerpo, pero que tú la ayudaste, tus labios sobre los míos fueron el más cálido recibimiento de todos. Te quedaste conmigo luego de eso, pero no te duro mucho, apenas unos 2 años después de que ayudaras a revivirme te marchaste diciéndome que estabas cansado de tu vida como mi servidor, que habías comprado un terreno en Inglaterra y que a partir de ese momento, serias sepulturero y renunciabas a tu cargo.

Hice todo para tratar de convencerte de quedarte, pero tú no querías y no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir tan fácil asique tire de ti y te susurre, aun a costa del poco orgullo que me quedaba cuando se trataba de ti "una noche más", tal y como esperaba no te negaste a mi pedido. Hicimos el amor, creo que alrededor de 6 veces o quizás 7 no lo sé... Solo sé que no me dejaste dormir en toda la noche, tenía la esperanza que al despertar estuvieras ahí, que me dieras un beso tierno y me dijeras un "Hasta pronto, Te amo" pero al abrir los ojos solo encontré las sabanas bacías, y con los rastros irrefutables de la pación de la noche anterior.

Ese día ni siquiera tenia ánimos de apoyar el culo en mi jodido trono, simplemente me quede acostado, con el cuerpo increíblemente adolorido, y oliendo la sabanas impregnadas con tu perfume. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que no te volvería a ver, y no me equivocaba, más de 200 años han pasado y mira como ha sido nuestro recuentro. Estas casado con mi contenedor y yo aun no me lo creo.

Shun me conto cada detalle de tu historia con él, hasta me confesó que su primera noche juntos fue algo extraña, me conto lo confundido que se sentía, y mientras me narraba la historia yo sentía las heridas de mi corazón volver a abrirse, los recuerdos de nuestra primera noche juntos. ¡Valla noche! Ambos estábamos ebrios como cubas, habíamos estado bebiendo y bailando en una de las fiestas que organizaba tu madre. Esa Anne era hasta más fiestera que nosotros dos juntos.

Era tu cumpleaños número 35, tu apariencia no había cambiado, solo tu cabello estaba mucho más largo, habían pasado 3 años desde nuestro primer beso en la biblioteca, a decir verdad yo ya sentía algo muy fuerte por ti desde el día en que tu madre nos presento, me pareciste un muchacho interesante, y con irte conociendo termine cayendo en la atracción, pero no te decía nada. Lo prefería así, yo no debía involucrarme contigo, no era lo "correcto".

La cuestión es que entre bailes y brindis, terminamos enredados en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, me tenías acorralado contra una puerta y me besaste con desenfreno, a pesar de disfrutar del contacto te aparte de mí. Pero tu respuesta me dejo totalmente en corto "Vamos Hades… Quiero que seas mi regalo de cumpleaños" ¿Cómo negarme a una petición como esa? Me deje hacer, pero no era tan fácil doblegar a quien los católicos llaman Lucifer, el mismo demonio. Luche incansablemente por el dominio de la situación, que por momentos lograba tener y entre besos y casias descaradas entramos a la primera habitación que se nos cruzo, recuerdo que fui yo quien te tiro en la cama, y me dispuse a hacer alarde de mis dotes de amante. Nuestros elegantes trajes habían sido arrancados y tirados en el piso de la habitación, te tenía a mi merced, debajo de mí, con tu miembro en mi boca y tus manos enredando mis cabellos mientras gemías acaloradamente, te corriste en mi boca y disfrute de tu intensa esencia. Al verte en ese momento pensé que podría hacerme de ti, estaba tan equivocado, antes de terminar de erguirme y volver al ataque me habías volteado y estabas sobre mi… me hablabas en tu tan amado Ingles, tu vos tan roca me volvía loco, me deje… no tenía intenciones de seguir luchando, me hiciste tuyo, me hiciste gritar como nunca, quizás el hecho de mi estado de alcoholismo fue quien no me permitió contener los gemidos, o realmente tú eras bueno. No estoy seguro, pero si estoy seguro de que me comporte asquerosamente sumiso y ese hecho hasta el día de hoy me pesa en el orgullo. Tenías Al dios de las tinieblas a tus pies.

Al día siguiente nos despertó el grito de Anne, tu cara fue tan desencajada al reconocer que había pasado y que encima tu madre nos había descubierto. Anne casi me mata, me acuso de violador, y eso que el violado fui yo. Tu madre siempre te pensó un ángel. Si supiera que eras hasta peor que yo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Solo Faltan dos días para cambiar lugares con Shun, y luego de 6 meses de dolorosas remembranzas y tener nuevamente mi corazón roto en diez mil pedazos por tu culpa decido firmemente que es necesario que nos separemos. No quiero perderte como amigo, pero tengo que olvidarme de ti, así tenga que sacrificar todas mis memorias, todos mis sentires y desechar este ya maltrecho corazón que esta podrido de latir.

-Amorrrrrrrrrrrr! Regresaste- Ese grito me descoloco, dispuesto a averiguar a qué se debe el escándalo doy un vistazo al exterior, viendo como tu estas parado en la sala de tu casa y tienes a Shun entre tus brazos besándolo. –Te extrañe tanto- Susurra mi contenedor en tus oídos.

-También te extrañe, te amo… no volveré a dejarte tanto tiempo- Susurras, y ese mensaje llego hasta a mí, me mantengo firme, no voy a llorar por esto, solo fueron 6 meses… ¡a mí me has abandonado por siglos y nunca me dijiste eso! Me estoy pudriendo de envidia ante tus palabras y dejo escapar mi vos dentro de la cabeza de Shun.

-Adelantare mi aparición Shun, mañana tomare tu cuerpo- una vez dicho mi mensaje me dispongo a dormir. Ya no puedo dudarlo más. Esto es masoquismo. Antes de poder siquiera cerrar los ojos y dejarme ir al sueño, ciento algunas traicioneras lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

Al otro día despierto renovado, alrededor de las 2 de la tarde comienzo a elevar mi cosmos, haciendo que mi esencia comience a tomar forma sobre el cuerpo de Shun, cuando el proceso termina y abro mis ojos puedo verme dentro del cuarto que tu y él comparten, me dispongo a buscar mi ropa, y vestirme más a mi gusto para luego bajar a la sala y encontrándote comiendo, me siento frente a ti en la mesa, con mi rostro serio y severo.

-Hola Under- Te Saludo con simpleza. –Buen provecho-

-Hola Hades- Me respondes sonriendo- Buenas tardes- me miras por unos momentos, algo extrañado por mi seriedad.- ¿Te ocurre algo?- me preguntas algo preocupado.

-No, no es nada-trato de evaluar que decirle, lo mejor será que me valla de aquí, su presencia comienza a ponerme nervioso. – Tengo que Ir A inframundo, tengo que encargarme de las cosas y ver como estuvo todo en mi ausencia.-

-Deberías aprender a mentir, no vas al inframundo por eso- Me refutas.

-Si lo hago, además lo extraño, es mi hogar verdadero por si no lo notaste-

-No te creo, algo te pasa- te levantas de la mesa y te me acercas viéndome a los ojos, mientras yo trato de evitar tu mirada desviando mi vista a cualquier otro lado del cuarto.

-Under déjame, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que me valla?-

-No me molesta, haz lo que quieras- molesto diste un golpe con la mano abierta en la mesa. Me levanto de mí asiento, mirándote desafiante.

-Pues bien, haré lo que quiera- abro un portal frente a mí y desaparezco dentro de él, escapándome al inframundo donde me recibe mi hermana que se arrodilla frente a mí y me besa la mano con devoción.

-Bienvenido mi señor… No lo esperábamos- bajo mi vista hacia ella.

-Lo se, me quedare aquí por un tiempo. Quiero que se me informe de todo lo que a pasado aquí desde mi ausencia. Iré a mis aposentos que nadie me moleste- Decreto con vos firme caminando con dirección a mi cuarto, y una vez dentro de él me cabio de ropa, poniéndome una fina túnica de seda negra con bordados e hilados de plata dando un largo suspiro.

Reviso una de las gavetas que están al lado de mi cama y saco de allí un manojo de cartas, todas ellas son tuyas, de cuando eras un chiquillo de 18 y me veías como tú hermano mayor, las hojas estas algo deterioradas, pero el trazo firme de tu letra aun es legible. Me siento en la cama y me dedico a leerlas, cuando termino doy un largo suspiro, vuelvo a guárdalas y me dirijo al salón del trono, encontrándome con uno de mis jueces allí inclinando ante mi imponente presencia.

-¡Bienvenido señor! Esperamos disfrutar de su presencia por un tiempo prolongado- como siempre es Rhadamanthys.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te mande a llamar, no me interesan tus bienvenidas, ve a cumplir con tu trabajo- mi vos suena sin rastros de emociones, llegando a ser tajante.

-Lo… lo lamento mi señor- baja la cabeza con algo de temor y sale del lugar inmediatamente.

-¿Mi señor Hades desea algo?- Preguntó pandora, acercándose a mí y sentándose en el suelo al lado de mi trono.

-Sí, Pandora acompáñame a ver a Zeus.- Mi hermana abre los ojos con desmesura y abre su boca algo asustada.

-Pero… Pero ¿para qué quiere ver a nuestro hermano, mi querido hades?-

-Tengo algo que pedirle- Me levanto de mi trono y miro a mi hermana de reojo, ella se levanta del suelo y baja la cabeza, entre los dos abrimos un portal hacia el Olimpo donde el dios de dioses nos recibe de buenas maneras. Luego de hablar con él cerca de 2 horas en una junta de dioses consigo mi cometido.

Zeus me permitirá hacer la transferencia de almas para conseguir mi independencia, pero yo soy quien debe encontrar mi cuerpo original, el que Athena sello algún rincón de la tierra.

Conforme con lo que conseguí regreso al infierno con pandora, ambos nos fuimos al estudio y tomamos un té con tranquilidad.

-Pandora, espero que puedas encontrar mi cuerpo. No me decepciones- Declaro con autoritarismo.

-Si mi señor, no lo decepcionare- ella se levanta de su asiento- Si me lo permite, comenzare con la búsqueda ahora mismo- yo solo asiento con severidad y ella desaparece en el corredor.

Me quedo mirando mi taza y suspiro con pesadez, comenzando a revisar los informes que me han echo llegar mis espectros, leyéndolos con toda mi atención, abstrayéndome del mundo.

-Siempre te has visto muy tentador cuando estás tan concentrado-alguien me susurra al oído mientras me sujeta de la cintura, un ligero temblor me recorre y volteo mi cabeza encontrándome con tu tan habitual sonrisa a pocos centímetros de mi.

-¿Under qué haces aquí?- Te Pregunto desconcertado, tú te alejas y se sientas delante de mí.

-Nada, solo no quería seguir enojado contigo, y quise venir a ver qué era lo que te pasaba-

-Pues ya ves que nada, solo estoy trabajando- Le respondo con simpleza volviendo mi vista a los escritos.

-Hades quiero hablar contigo seriamente, ¿¡podrías dejar de leer esa cosa!- su vos se volvió extrañamente fría, provocándome un escalofrió, asique dejo los documentos aparte y lo mire directamente.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué sucede?-

-Lo nuestro tiene que terminar Hades, Amo a Shun y no quiero seguir siéndole infiel contigo.-tus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos grises- quiero que sigamos siendo simples amigos.- Doy un largo suspiro tratando de tragarme toda la angustia que me eh estado tragando durante los últimos 6 meses.

-Si lo sé, por cierto te felicito por la hermosa boda- suelto con algo de cinismo- Podemos seguir siendo amigos Under, ya me canse de ser tu juguete… me canse de sufrir por ti, asique me decidí a olvidarte. No te preocupes que en cuanto Pandora encuentre mi cuerpo are la transferencia de almas y are mi vida lejos de ti y tu esposo, ya no intervendré en tu felicidad-

-¿¡Espera Hades quien dijo que te quiero fuera de mi vida!- te me acercaste y me tomaste del cuello de la túnica –Tú no eres mi juguete… lo sabes… Acaso crees que yo no sufro- tu vos es terriblemente molesta y tus ojos, tus ojos destilan molestia, rencor, nunca me has mirado así, nunca antes me habías mirado con tanto ¿Odio? ¿Dolor? No lo sé, pero no quiero que me mires así, por favor no lo agás.

-Under perdona pero es lo mejor para los dos… Te amo demasiado… como para… arruinarte la vida… te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte libre para que seas feliz, aunque el que este a tu lado no sea yo – bajo mi mirada al suelo- Pero se justo conmigo, escucharte susurrar un "Te amo" en mis oídos que no sea dirigido a mi sino a Shun me está destrozando de a poco- Susurro, y entonces siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla que me obliga a voltear mi cabeza a un lado.

-¡Eres un Idiota! Esto no es lo que yo quiero… ¡no quiero volver a perderte! ¿Crees que es tan fácil olvidarte? Te conozco de toda la vida… ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!- Eres incapaz de pensar en mi ¿Verdad?

-¿Quien te crees que eras para golpearme?… - Con toda la furia te empujo apartándote de mi haciendo que caigas en el sillón que esta frente a nosotros y me siento sobre ti tomándote de la corbata, tirando de ella haciendo que nuestros rostros queden a escasos centímetros de distancia. – Deja de jugar conmigo Under… dejé de ser tu amigo, hace siglos, cuando en este mismo lugar nos besamos por primera vez, dejé de ser tu amigo la noche que pasamos juntos el día de tu cumpleaños, dejé de ser tu amigo… cuando me enamore de ti, cuando a ti eso te valió madres y te encamaste con quien se te diera la gana, cuando me abandonaste tantas veces, cuando me desilusionaste por última vez aquella noche que ni siquiera fuiste capas de despedirte de mí con un simple "te quiero" no te pido mas… - algunas lagrimas caen de mis ojos ante tu atónita mirada –Cuando un dios se enamora, no hay más que hacer Under, cuando un dios puro, como yo se enamora, los sentimientos nunca se arrancan del corazón, el amor verdadero de un dios es tan eterno como la propia existencia de este- las lagrimas se me hacen incontrolables y apoyo la cabeza en tu hombre, no quiero que me ves así, es demasiado humillante.

-Me llaman el diablo, me llaman Lucifer, Osiris, el rey de los infiernos, Hades, pero el único nombre que me interesa, el único título que quiero, es el de ser el dueño de tu corazón, y cuando creí que finalmente lo iba a conseguir te casas…. Trata de tener un poco de compasión por mí… y deja de recordarme que no te tengo- entonces siento una mano acariciando mi cabello, eso me tranquiliza pero al mismo tiempo me altera.

-Deja de llorar, no seas marica- dices con burla…. Me levanto con brusquedad haciendo arder mi cosmos en completa furia, alertando a todos mis espectros, mirándote con desprecio.

-¡Basta! Deja de burlarte de mí… Eres un maldito infeliz… ¿Cómo fue que me enamore de un bastardo como tú? – Tu solo esbozas una sonrisa que me causa aun más odio me doy media vuelta gritando un "púdrete", mi cosmo comienza a hacer que los muebles se hagan añicos con tan solo pasarles cerca. Pero entonces siento un peso sobre mí.

-Eres un exagerado, solo trataba de que te calmaras, no me burlaba de ti… - eres tu el que me abraza pero te empujo nuevamente con brusquedad.

-¡No me toques!-

-¡Vamos Hades! Déjame defenderme, ya me has insultado bastante ¿no crees?-

-¡No! No quiero escucharte, solo seguirás burlándote de mí- te grito, dándote la cara

-¡Nunca me burle de ti!- me tomas con fuerza del brazo y tiras de él con fuerza haciendo que me acerque a ti, nuestra fuerza es muy similar, tu también as elevado tu cosmos con desmesura.

-¡Déjame!- te miro a los ojos con resentimiento, dolor, suplica y angustia mientras tu me miras con total calma y serenidad.

-Te quiero- declaras acercando tu rostro al mío y besándome con suavidad, me resisto, ¡deja de burlarte! Esto es un sueño o una pesadilla, esto no puede ser real. Intento apartarme pero no me dejas y continúas el beso hasta que logras doblegarme y hacerme responder. Cuando cortas en nexo me dejo caer en tus brazos y lloro con desesperación.

-Hades, ya… no llores- me pides, y puedo percibir culpabilidad en tu voz.

-Déjame llorar… déjame llorar por una ves en mi vida… solo tu puedes verme… así de vulnerable… - mis lagrimas no se detienen y tus carisias en mi cabeza logran adormecerme.

-siempre te quise… esos 3 siglos contigo fueron los mas hermosos de mi vida, pero luego logre olvidarte, o eso creí, el amor que le tengo a Shun es muy distinto al que siento por ti, déjame vivir feliz con el… déjame disfrutar del amor que tengo por Shun… el morirá en 5 años mas… entonces podremos estar juntos. Pero déjame disfrutar del tiempo que le queda. No cambies tu cuerpo aun, yo mismo te ayudare a buscar tu cuerpo real cuando sea necesario pero no te apartes aun.- yo asiento con mi cabeza y luego todo se hace negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algo me esta aplastando el vientre, intento moverme pero me cuesta un poco, así que abro los ojos y puedo ver tu faz dormida frente a mi rostro. Ahora lo recuerdo, ayer llore hasta quedar inconciente, debes haberme traído a la cama y te dormiste conmigo. La verdad ayer creo que actúe de más, pero no importa. Te are caso y no are la transferencia, eh esperado siglos por tenerte, puedo esperar 5 años más, pero aun así exijo una despedida digna.

Acerco mi cara a la tuya y beso tus labios con suavidad una y otra vez hasta que abres los ojos.

-¡Hades! ¿Qué haces?- me preguntas algo descolocado y yo solo sonrío con picardía.

-Accedo a no hacer la transferencia de almas pero quiero una despedida digna de ti… quiero que esta noche me alcance para pasar 5 años de abstinencia en el cuerpo de Shun- Susurro acercándome mas a ti y mordiendo tu cuello.

- mmm... pero no puedo, no quiero seguir haciendo esto… Shun no lo merece- tratas de alejarme pero yo insisto lamiendo el lóbulo de tu oreja y acariciando tu pecho.

-Solo una última noche, luego te dejare en paz- susurro en tu oído y tú, giras quedando sobre mí y haciendo que tu lengua irrumpa en mi boca, arrancándome un gemido de sorpresa y satisfacción.

-Será nuestra despedida Hades, luego de esto… no me busques… - tus manos acarician todas las formas de mi cuerpo, mientras algunos suspiros se escapan de mi garganta.

-no te buscare… si haces que valga la pena... – comienzo a desvestirte, y tu ríes bajito

-¿Cuando no ha valido la pena?.. ¿Esta ansioso, hades-sama?- dices en burla al notar que ya me deshice de la parte superior de tu traje.

-No molestes Under… - puedo sentir como te desases de mi tunica y prodigas besos por todo lo ancho de mi pecho, para luego detenerte dándole especial atención a mis pezones haciéndome suspirar, sigues bajando dejando un camino sobre mi vientre y jugando con tus dientes, dejándome una incontable cantidad de marcas.

Llegas a mis boxer y lames mi semi-erección por sobre la tela, haciendo que suelte un gemido sonoro.

-Te excitas tan rápido...- comentas mordiendo mi miembro por sobre la tela, causándome un agradable sensación de dolor y placer. Sigues provocándome, bajando y besando mis piernas... recorriéndolas con tus manos, en carisias circulares, provocándome estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que suspire tu nombre.

Me quitas mis boxers, y tomas mi miembro besándolo con cuidado para luego meterlo en tu boca, gimo más fuerte, me tienes derrotado, pero aun así no me quedo quieto, llevo mis manos a tus largos cabellos, alborotándolos para luego arañar tus hombros, ordenándote que aumentes el ritmo, cosas que haces enseguida. Arrastras una de tus manos por mi pecho, en un camino ascendente, y metes dos de tus dedos a mi boca, los lamo con gusto, sosteniendo la mano por la muñeca, mientras sigues con tu trabajo y observas mis gestos. Puedo ver el deseo en tu mirada y eso me complace totalmente, sacas tus dedos de mi boca y los diriges a mi entrada, penetrándome con uno de ellos, logrando sacarme gemidos más fuertes.

Muevo mis caderas hacia ti, insinuante, ese dedo no es suficiente para mí, pero tú dejas todas tus tareas y te alzas mirándome con auto suficiencia.

-¿quieres que continúe?- preguntas arrogante.

-Maldita sea... Under… Sigue- Te ordeno, no serás capas de dejarme así.

-Las cosas se piden con mas gentileza… un "por favor" no te ara daño- dices con cinismo.

-No... Voy a suplicarte- Refuto y siento tus filosos colmillos clavándose en mi cuello, soltando un profundo gemido de gusto.

-Vamos... no es tan difícil… dilo… o te castigare- puedo sentir tus largas uñas, haciendo rojos caminos por mi pecho obligándome a suspirar, un castigo tuyo siempre es entretenido, pero ya no puedo mas… quiero que continúes.

-Amhg… Under… continúa con lo de antes… por favor... Under… sigue con lo que hacías.- mis caderas se mueven insinuantes hacia ti dejándote sentir mi erecto miembro en busca de atención.

- Eso era lo que quería escuchar….- vuelves a besarme con desenfrenada pasión, y una de tus manos comienza a masturbarme con velocidad, luego bajas a tu antigua posición, pero tu lengua se dirige a un lugar diferente. Sin miramientos puedo sentir como abres mis nalgas e introduces tu húmedo músculo en mí, haciéndome casi gritar de sorpresa y placer, mientras una de tus manos continua masturbándome. Intento detenerte porque ya estoy en mi límite, pero tú continuas, haciendo que me venga en tu mano.

- mmm bien... te vienes abundante- lames tu mano frente a mi, provocándome, pero yo no me quedo atrás, tomo un pequeño respiro y te tiro a la cama yéndome sobre ti.

- mm veamos que tal tu…- Me dedico a morder y besar tu cuello, descendiendo hasta llegar a tus pantalones, los retiro junto con tus interiores y me dedico a jugar con tu miembro, besando y succionando las zonas mas sensibles, pues conozco tu cuerpo de memoria, logrando que aferres tus manos a mi cabeza.

-Hades, sigues siendo muy bueno…- algún que otro suspiro se te escapa, y me deleito con ellos, continuando con mi trabajo, hasta que te corres en mi boca y yo trago todo lo que me ofreces.

Vuelves a voltear la situación, haciendo que me arrodille sobre el colchón y besando desde mi nuca hasta mis caderas y volviendo a subir, susurrando en mi oído.

-Te quiero… Hades… siempre fuiste mío… y sigues siéndolo… no permitas que nadie mas… te toque como yo- lentamente, te siento invadiendo mi cuerpo y mas acalorados gemidos abandonan mi garganta. No puedo describir lo que se siente. Pronto las envestidas se hacen mas rápidas y profundas, logrando arrancarnos gemidos a ambos, aunque debo admitir que los míos son mas fuertes.

Mis caderas se mueven contra ti buscando aumentar el ritmo y pronto el movimiento se vuelve frenético, puedo sentir tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo a su antojo y no puedo soportarlo por mucho corriéndome sobre el colchón, gimiendo un suave "te amo" que respondes con un tierno beso, pero esto no termino, nunca nos hemos saciado con un solo raund asique soy yo quien se sienta sobre ti esta vez, retiro el cabello de tu rostro y delineo la cicatriz que lo atraviesa. Tú tomas la mano que te acaricia entre las tuyas.

-me hice esas cicatrices protegiéndote, nunca me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, esas marcas nunca me dejaron olvidarte- sonrió ante tus palabras

-cada día odio mas a esa bruja de atena, nunca te agradecí lo suficiente él a verte involucrado en esa guerra…. Fuiste sin lugar a dudas, mi más grande guerrero – beso nuevamente tus labios y comienzo a recorrer tu cuerpo, pronto ambos perdemos el control y volvemos a empezar, estuvimos así alrededor de 5 horas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despierto con temor de que hayas desaparecido, pero tu fas dormida esta junto a mí, veo tu rostro con cuidado examinando cada cicatriz y gesto. 5 años son los que tengo que esperar por ti, pues esperare, pero creo que haré un último esfuerzo por ti… haré lo posible por alargarle la vida a shun.

Te amare eternamente Under, no puedes pedirle algo eterno a un simple mortal, así como tampoco puedes pedirle un sentimiento efímero a un dios, mi amor realmente será tan infinito como mi vida. Mi corazón, será tuyo por la eternidad. Me inclino nuevamente para besar tu freten y vuelvo a acurrucarme contra ti

-Te amo- susurro cerrando mis ojos

-también te amo- siento tus brazos envolverme y abrazarme contra ti dejándome sorprendido. – Duerme un poco más

Me quedo quieto y obedezco cediendo al sueño.

Algún día serás tan mío, como yo soy tuyo.

Fin

Bien espero lo ayan disfrutado. Es una pareja poco comun, en un crossover algo extraño, pero lo hice con mucho esfuerzo para mi Pau. Si lo estas leyendo, espero que te aya gustado Pau.

Nos leemos luego.

Sioa Uchiha-San


End file.
